Lo que yo creía
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Los deseos de toda una vida, destruidos. Aquel en el que había creído, un monstruo. Su familia, equivocada. Y él, un necio. Había llegado el momento, después de años sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que era. La muerte de un héroe, nunca es placentera. Este fic participa en el reto Citas Célebres del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción es original de Evanescence: "What you want"**

**Este fic participa en el reto _Citas Célebres v.2.0 _del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

* * *

_Los deseos deben obedecer a la razón.—Cicerón._

* * *

**"Lo que yo creía"**

_**Do what you, what you want, if you have a dream for better  
Do what you, what you want till you don't want it anymore**_

_1 de Septiembre de 1976. Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. _

Regulus incorporó un nuevo recorte de periódico al corcho en el que había recopilado unos cuantos. Todos tenían en común un nombre: Señor Tenebroso. Regulus, a sus tempranos quince tenía muy claro que quería unirse a los Mortífagos, esas personas que se encargaban de recordarle a los muggles dónde estaba su sitio.

—¡Regulus, debemos irnos!

Regulus escuchó los pasos de su madre, que subían por la escalera a paso rápido. El chico sonrió y se apartó un paso para que la mujer pudiese ver perfectamente el nuevo miembro de su pequeña colección de recortes en relación al Lord. Walburga Black infló el pecho, orgullosa de su hijo. Regulus se encargaba cada día de reemplazar la decepción y la vergüenza que el traidor de Sirius—ya nunca le llamaba hermano—había llevado al corazón de su madre, con pequeños gestos como ese, que sabía que la llenaban de felicidad.

—Está todo preparado, madre—señaló su baúl, cerrado con llave.

—Perfecto—la sonrisa en sus labios indicaba que no sólo se refería a su organización, sino también al mismo Regulus.

Llegaron a la estación sin pena ni gloria aunque, tanto a Regulus como a Walburga, les disgustaba tener que mezclarse entre los muggles que esperaban sus trenes en la estación de King's Cross, algo inevitable si querían llegar al andén. Orion, su padre, había intentado muchas veces convencer al Ministro de habilitar otra entrada para aquellos que no quisieran pasar ese mal trago, pero con la popularidad de los sangre sucia subiendo como la espuma, el Ministro no quería arriesgarse a perder los votos de estos por una minoría sangre pura. Regulus había escuchado a su madre despotricar contra el Ministro, indignada por la poca importancia que se daba en la actualidad a una trayectoria familiar impecable. Él sólo podía darle la razón, igual de ultrajado.

—¡Regulus!

Severus Snape se acercó a él, junto a Avery y Mulciber. Regulus no apreciaba demasiado a los dos últimos, cuyo sentido del humor era demasiado cruel y maléfico, pero serían compañeros mortífagos así que prefería no enemistarse con ellos.

Walburga se despidió de él rápidamente y con solemnidad, no como el resto de las madres, que se dedicaban a lloriquear y abrazar a sus hijos como si no fueran a volver a verlos. Regulus admiraba esa frialdad que caracterizaba a sus padres, y que siempre trataba de imitar.

No fue hasta que el tren estuvo en marcha y todos sentados en un cubículo, que Avery le comunicó la noticia por la que parecía haber estado muriéndose por compartir.

—Mi padre me anunció una cosa ayer, Regulus—le dijo, dándose aires de entendido. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Regulus no pudo evitar parecer interesado—. Una cosa que te atañe a ti directamente, pero es de suma importancia que no salga de aquí.

—Vamos, Avery—le urgió Severus—. Suéltalo de una vez.

El aludido frunció el ceño, contrariado porque no le dejasen disfrutar un poco más, pero no replicó nada a las exigencias del joven de pelo grasiento.

—Muy bien—dijo, muy digno—. El Señor Tenebroso sabe de tu admiración por él y tu deseo creciente por unirte a los mortífagos. Cuando cumplas los dieciséis años, recibirás la Marca junto a nosotros—señaló con un dedos a Severus, que sólo asintió con la cabeza, más ocupado mirando por la ventana del compartimento.

Ni siquiera el obvio interés de Severus por ver a su antigua amiga, Lily Evans, una sangre sucia, opacó la felicidad que Regulus sentía expandiéndose por su pecho.

Sería un mortífago.

**oOo**

_**Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**_

_12 de Julio de 1978. Lugar Indeterminado. _

Regulus sentía el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho. Había esperado ese momento durante dos años completos y los días después de su sexto año en Hogwarts, habían pasado muy lentamente. Y, aunque sabía que llegaría ese momento, sólo cuando hubo escuchado el discurso del Lord, sólo cuando se puso de rodillas y vio que la varita del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos se acercaba a su brazo, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que era real. Y de que tenía muchas más dudas de las que había esperado.

Pero era demasiado tarde y antes de que se pudiese cuestionar alguna de sus acciones, la punta de la varita del Señor Oscuro tocó la carne blanda de su brazo.

El dolor era infernal. Regulus no se había esperado aquello. No esperaba que la serpiente que se iba perfilando en su brazo pareciera clavarle dientes afilados como dagas, ni que los hilos negros que lo rodeaban apretase tanto como sogas, ni que la calavera que se iba dibujando poco a poco quemase como ácido. Sentía la magia oscura del Lord atándose a él, haciéndolo de su propiedad. Uniéndolos para siempre.

Por alguna razón, Regulus lo sintió más como una condena que como un privilegio.

—Ya ha terminado—les dijo el Lord, con una voz que se podría haber considerado suave, de no ser por la maldad escondida entre las sílabas.

Regulus se levantó, mirando a Severus que había recibido la Marca junto a él. Observaba su brazo izquierdo y Regulus le imitó. Perfectamente dibujada, una serpiente salía de una calavera. No sabía si sería por la luz, que creaba algún tipo de engaño óptico, pero Regulus tuvo la sensación de que se movía. Los ojos de la serpiente le inquietaron, llenos de malicia y burla.

Sin embargo, todo temor o duda quedaron acallados por el orgullo feroz con el que sus padres le recibieron en casa. Los ojos de Walburga brillaban de emoción. Era la primera vez que la veía tan entusiasmada.

Regulus se permitió sonreír y olvidar.

Porque, si algo traía tanta felicidad a una familia, no podía ser malo. No podía ser malo luchar por lo que uno cree. No, su causa era justa, razonada y cierta. Sólo los magos debían ser considerados por la sociedad, no podía ser de otra manera.

Y ahora, Regulus se había convertido en un defensor activo de esos ideales. Ahora, él era un héroe.

**oOo**

_**Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through**_

_17 de Febrero de 1980. Grimmauld Place._

Una decepción, una horrible decepción.

Había creído tanto en él. Había deseado tanto ser uno de ellos. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que le decía su cabeza. No, se había dejado manejar por sus ganas de hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia. Se había dejado cegar por las palabras de un ser que había parecido perfecto, un líder por el cual merecía la pena morir.

Pero no lo era.

Sólo era un monstruo, contaminado, corrompido por la magia negra. Un hipócrita de sangre mezclada. Un ser cruel y ambicioso, que sólo buscaba su propio provecho y poder. Que sólo quería la inmortalidad.

No un defensor. No un líder. No un héroe.

El relato de Kreacher le había helado todo el cuerpo y sus palabras no dejaban de rebotar en su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Horrocruxes, una magia más oscura que su nombre. Ahora, después de haberlo pensado todo con detenimiento, le tocaba actuar. Sabía que no existían posibilidades de salir con vida y que, aunque lo hiciera, Voldemort se percataría de su traición, así como lo había hecho de sus dudas.

—Kreacher—llamó. El elfo aún seguía perturbado por su viaje con el Lord y Regulus sintió mucho tener que pedirle que le llevara de nuevo a la cueva, pero no podía gastar más tiempo—. Necesito que me lleves al lugar al que has ido con el Lord.

El elfo se estremeció pero no puso reparos a la hora de tomarle de la mano y llevarle al lugar que sería su tumba.

**oOo**

_**There's still time  
Close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down**_

_18 de Febrero de 1980. Cueva del Horrocrux.  
_

Tenía una sed terrible, ardiente. La poción hacía estragos en su sistema y le traía a la mente el recuerdo de su hermano marchándose, el recuerdo de su madre llorando desconsolada mientras quemaba el rostro de Sirius del mural.

No, no, no.

—Por favor...—suplicaba al vacío—. Por favor, haz que pare...Esta sed, este dolor...Por favor, por favor...

Sólo tenía una salida aunque sabía que no era la correcta. Había sabido desde el principio que iba a morir en esa cueva y creía haberlo aceptado pero ahora el miedo le carcomía por dentro. No quería morir allí, no quería morir tan joven y tan solo. Ni siquiera Kreacher estaba allí para acompañarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Avanzó tambaleante hasta la orilla del lago. La copa le temblaba entre las manos mientras la introducía en el agua oscura. Antes de que pudiese llevársela a los labios, unas manos frías se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas, tirando de él. Chilló, con el pánico invadiendo su cuerpo. Era demasiado, no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. ¡Él no quería morir!

Empuñó su varita y murmuró el hechizo para crear fuego pero ni siquiera unas chispas salieron de la madera. Temblaba sin control y trastabilló hasta el pedestal en el que aún reposaba el caldero con la poción nuevamente llenándolo.

No había escapatoria, no había más opciones.

La varita cayó de su mano, inútil, rodando hasta las aguas negras y perdiéndose entre los cuerpos que no dejaban de salir. Los inferis le rodearon y arrastraron por el islote hasta el agua fría y mortal. Brazos helados aprisionaban su pecho, quitándole el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.

Iba a morir entre esas criaturas.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haberse redimido antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Y, así, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su hermano Sirius que, sabía, estaría orgulloso de él.


End file.
